In the techniques of acquiring high-resolution images using an electron microscope, such a technique has been developed in which all elements are detected to acquire images. By using the high-angle annular dark-field scanning transmission electron microscopy (HAADF STEM) method, relatively heavy elements are detected. By using the annular bright-field STEM (ABF STEM) method, heavy elements and light elements are simultaneously imaged at an atomic level.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-41761 or a non-patent document Appl. Phys. Lett. Vol. 101, p. 133107 discloses an example of related art.